


Robert's 31st Birthday in Mauritius - (canon compliant)

by BoleynC



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: I wrote this as a happy birthday Robert thing but it ended up longer than I planned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoleynC/pseuds/BoleynC
Summary: Robert turns 31 in Mauritius and wishes he never had to go home.





	Robert's 31st Birthday in Mauritius - (canon compliant)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! Just a little thing I wrote for Robert's birthday. 
> 
> Comment if you liked it!
> 
> xxx

Aaron and Robert are already sitting at a table in the hotel breakfast area when Liv and Chas come to find them. Liv has an excited grin on her face and Chas looks slightly weary. 

“Oi, here we go,” Aaron warns Robert as his little sister rushes up behind him. Robert gives Aaron a smile as Liv plonks herself down next to him. 

“All right, lads,” she greets them.

“What are you looking so happy about?” Aaron asks her suspiciously, as Chas takes the seat beside Aaron and helps herself to a slice of toast from the rack on the table. “Morning, Mum.” 

“Better question would be why you lot are all so miserable. After all, _someone_ here’s thirty-one today…” 

“Can you not say that so loud?” Robert mutters, embarrassed. Aaron grins and gives him a nudge. 

“I thought we should get you a cake,” Liv explains, leaning on the table. “But we couldn’t find one in the shops here, and Chas said there was no point.” 

“Well, you’ve paid for the hotel, Robert. No point in buying food and all, is there?” Chas says reasonably. It’s a sensible enough point, but Robert can feel the coolness behind those words. 

“I still think we should ask for a candle in the desert tonight,” Liv says. “They’ll do it. They’re dead nice here.”

“Well that’s what they’re paid for,” Robert agrees. He’s picked his family a decent hotel after all. Even when it was just Chas and Liv staying over here, it was important to him that they weren’t left in some disgusting mess of a place.

A waitress comes over with fresh orange juice and fills their glasses. Robert sits back, used to this sort of treatment, but Aaron and Liv seem endearingly stunned by being waited on like this. Chas declines her own glass and sticks to water. 

“Oh!” Liv exclaims suddenly, shifting in her seat. “I almost forgot. I got you a present, Robert.” 

Chas raises her eyebrows. She’s been out with Liv when they’ve gone to the shops and she hasn’t noticed her buying anything for Robert, so she’s half expecting her to give Robert a bottle of the complimentary shampoo they leave in the hotel bathrooms every morning. It’s not necessarily a bad gift, Chas concedes. She’s been hiding hers in her suitcase each day so they keep putting out more. It’ll do nicely at the Woolpack, after all.

Liv fishes something out of her back pocket and presents it to Robert. 

“What’s this?” Robert asks, leaning forward to get a look. 

“Found it, didn’t I?” Liv declares with pride. “It had a ton of sand on it, but I cleaned it up for ya. See, it’s ancient, like you.” 

Aaron and Chas look at the beautiful sea shell in Liv’s palm and share a smile. Both are reminded of how Aaron did the very same thing with the fossil he’d found at the beach on that wonderful and then terrible day when the truth about Gordon had come out. Aaron scratches at his ear, trying not to look as overwhelmed as he is. It’s hard not to show how much it means, though, having his little sister do something like that for Robert. 

“I didn’t know you’d found that, love,” Chas comments in a soft voice. 

“I was walking on the beach before they do the beach sweep,” Liv explains with a shrug. “It was just sitting there in the sand. Couldn’t believe it. It’s probably dead old.”

“Well, thanks,” Robert says, touched by the gesture but not really understanding why Chas and Aaron are acting like Liv’s just handed him the key to unlock the secrets of the universe. 

Liv beams as Robert takes it. 

“Looks like I’m the _only_ family member who actually remembered as well.”

“Sorry, love,” Chas says to Robert, slightly stiffly, not meeting his eyes. “I’ll get you something when we’re home.” 

“There’s no need-“ 

“And I didn’t forget,” Aaron tells his little sister, poking his tongue out at her. “We just came out here at short notice.”

“Just saying, I think this means you should reconsider giving me the main bedroom at Mill,” Liv suggests cheekily.

“Er, how about no?” Aaron responds, pretending to ponder it. 

Robert has gone very pale at the mention of that bedroom and Chas is watching him with a mixture of anger and sadness. For a second Aaron seems to clock that something’s wrong, but Chas expertly covers the moment.

“So what are your plans for today?” Chas asks, putting on a bright voice. “You two doing anything special?”

“Sun, sea, and sand,” Aaron tells his mother happily, relaxing back in his chair. “Maybe a few bars.” 

“There are a couple of new places we want to try out,” Robert agrees.

“You know you could take me with ya?” Liv points out. “When I’m back from seeing Mum.”

“Yeah, cause having you tagging along in the bars is gonna be great,” Aaron responds, rolling his eyes. “Perfect honeymoon, that.”

“We can have a meal at the hotel tonight,” Robert says. “All of us.” 

Liv nods. 

“We can see if Aaron actually orders something different off the menu tonight,” Liv teases her brother. It’s a joke she’s had with Robert since they arrived. 

“Get you,” Aaron responds. “You come to Mauritius for a few weeks and you think you’re Gordon Ramsay.” 

“I’m broadening my horizons.” 

“Hm,” Aaron says, making a face at his sister. 

Liv glances at Robert and sees he’s still holding the seashell in his hand. It fills her with pride, knowing that she’s actually managed to find something great for him, something unique and brilliant and super old. He deserves it, she thinks. 

“D’ya want me to put the shell somewhere safe for now?” Liv volunteers, reaching for her precious find with great (and endearing) care.

“Thanks,” Robert says, handing it over. “It’s definitely an… interesting present.”

“I can put it in my room with the other stuff for now,” Liv tells him. “Oh, and you know that cash you gave me? I had to buy a few tops and stuff.” 

“You gave Liv money?” Aaron asks, turning to his husband.

“Well, we didn’t know how long she’d need to be out here for.” 

“It was very generous of you, Robert,” Chas says, in a strained way. 

“Anyway, I’ve not used it all up,” Liv explains. “I’ve been really careful with it.” 

Aaron can’t believe it. Liv being careful with money and not spending it at the first opportunity? It looks like Robert taking care of her while he was inside has already taught her a bit of responsibility. 

“D’ya want the rest back now?” Liv asks Robert earnestly.

“It’s yours,” Robert tells her, nodding at Aaron to assure him that he’s not dreaming and this is, in fact, happening. “Do what you want with it.” 

“Cheers,” Liv says, beaming. “Might get one of them shell bracelet things. They sell them near the beach. And I could bring one back for Gabby too? To cheer her up about her dad.” 

“That’s nice of you, love,” Chas says approvingly. 

“Right,” Aaron says, getting to his feet. “I’m getting cornflakes.” 

“You not having toast?” Chas asks, looking worriedly at Aaron’s bare plate. 

“Oh he’s had his toast,” Robert can’t help but tell her with a smile. “Cornflakes come next. And _then_ he’ll go for another slice. Just you wait.” 

“Give over,” Aaron says, giving Robert a gentle push. 

“You will! Just wait,” Robert says, laughing. 

“Well it’s all you can eat,” Aaron points out. “Shame to waste it. And anyway, at least _I_ exercise. Who goes out running in the mornings, eh? While his lump of a husband stays in bed?” 

“It’s too hot to run,” Robert argues as Aaron puts an affectionate hand on his back. 

“I’ll come with,” Liv says, getting to her feet as well. “I fancy some grapefruit.”

Aaron makes a _get you_ face and brother and sister wander off to the buffet together, leaving Robert and Chas alone. Robert swallows and looks across the table at her. They’re on civil terms at the moment, but Chas is making it pretty clear she has her eye on him, and that she’s not forgotten what he’s done. 

“He’s happy,” Chas remarks, watching from a distance as Liv and Aaron laugh together next to the fruit table.

Robert nods, not sure what he ought to say to that. 

“More happy than I’ve seen him in months. Years, even.” 

“He needed the holiday,” Robert agrees. 

“And Liv… well. It’s like they're different people. It’s good to see them like this. How they should be.” 

“Look, Chas-“ 

“I don’t want to hear it,” Chas says sharply. “I can’t. Because it means I’m reminded that I’m lying to my son.”

Robert says nothing. There’s nothing he _can_ say to make any of this better. 

“They need to have this time,” Chas continues quietly. “With each other. God knows my son deserves some happiness after all that’s happened. And Liv, poor kid. The stress she’s been under.”

“I love them too,” Robert finds himself saying, helplessly, willing Chas to believe it.

Chas looks him up and down, the sad expression returning. 

“I know you do,” she agrees, as Aaron and Liv make their way back to the table. “And that’s what makes it worse.”

+++

It’s mid-afternoon and the perfect weather to be out on the beach. Aaron and Robert have dragged a pair of sun loungers from the hotel to a more secluded spot so that Aaron can relax in just his shorts, without worrying about people staring at his bruises and scars. 

Even Robert has to admit that it feels a little like paradise, with the palm trees, the sound of the ocean gently lapping against the beach, the sun warm and high in the sky. It’s peaceful, restful, and beautifully theirs. 

“Never thought I’d be doing anything like this,” Aaron remarks. 

“No?” 

“Look at us. Reclining on a beach. I mean the sand’s pure white. It’s like something off an advert.”

“Wouldn’t get this in Ibiza,” Robert points out with a lazy smile. 

“Snob,” Aaron comments, grinning from behind his sunglasses. 

“I’ll sort your present when we’re home,” he continues. 

“You don’t have to do that.” 

“Are you joking me? What sort of a husband would that make me if I ignored your birthday? I’ll get you summat really nice.” 

“I don’t need anything,” Robert insists, because it’s true. He has everything he wants already (with the exception of a few classic sports cars which are way out of Aaron’s budget). He might not be rolling in money, but everything else? He feels satisfied, content. It’s an almost alien feeling.

“What about for Mill?” Aaron suggests. “What about… one of your nerdy posters? We could frame it.” 

“Game of Thrones?” 

“Yeah. Or Star Wars. I don’t mind a bit of Star Wars.”

“You don’t mind a bit of Han Solo, more like,” Robert corrects him. 

Aaron gives a bashful grin. 

“You could always get me a replica of the Millennium Falcon,” Robert says, in a serious voice.

Aaron pushes up his sunglasses (displaying what looks like a slightly whiter patch of skin around his eyes where he’s not yet got a tan) so he can raise an incredulous eyebrow at Robert. 

Robert laughs and drops the act.

“No, a poster would be great. Or a print. I saw one of The Empire Strikes Back online.” 

“Done deal, then,” Aaron agrees. “It’s yours. Although can we not have it up in the bedroom?” 

“Upstairs landing?” 

“Fine with me.” 

There’s another long silence. Robert feels like he could drift off to sleep, he’s that at ease. 

“Can you believe the sea’s this blue?” Aaron comments. 

Robert just smiles. Of course he can. He’s been all over on expensive holidays. 

“Kind of beautiful, really. Just being here. You know, laying in it.”

“I’ve turned you into a hippy, god help me.”

“This is nice though, innit?” Aaron asks, as though seeking confirmation that this is as good as he thinks. 

Robert grins. 

“Yeah. It is.” 

Aaron relaxes, looking comfortable and pointing and flexing his toes. 

“D’ya reckon we’ll still do Vegas?” 

“Of course,” Robert agrees. “We could do one a year.” 

“Will our finances stretch to that?” 

Robert stares at Aaron and Aaron realises what a weirdly domestic thing he’s just said and starts laughing. 

“I reckon we could manage it,” Robert confirms, grinning.

“It is nice to be away from it all.” 

“I wish we never had to go back,” Robert muses out loud. Aaron turns to him, resting on one side.

“You serious?” 

“No,” Robert lies. “It’s just a relief, that’s all. Us being here. With Liv. And your mum even.” 

“You’d miss Vic,” Aaron points out. 

Robert concedes that and doesn’t respond.

“You’ve not heard from her, have you?”

“No. Have you?” Robert asks. 

Aaron shakes his head. 

“Adam’s gone a bit quiet. Not got anything from him in a few days. Hope they’re all right.” 

“Of course they will be,” Robert tells his husband with confidence.

Aaron rolls onto his front so he can get a tan on his back, resting his forehead comfortably on his crossed arms. 

“I seriously do love you, ya know,” Aaron declares (in a slightly muted voice), and there’s something wonderful about the casual way he’s managed to say those words. 

“I know.” 

“And?” Aaron prompts him. 

“I was doing the Star Wars thing. Han and Leia. Come on. We only watched it on the plane.” 

“You’re so embarrassing. It’s like being married to Finn, you know that?” Aaron says, turning his head slightly and resting his cheek on his arms. 

“I’m much more handsome.” 

“Still waiting,” Aaron adds with a smile. 

“I love you too,” Robert says sincerely. “More than anything.” 

Aaron gives a content sigh and returns his forehead to his arms. 

“More than Star Wars though?” 

“Hm, I’ll have to think about it.” 

It’s ten minutes later when Aaron speaks again. It’s a bit of a surprise because Robert had assumed Aaron had dozed off. 

“You ever imagine being this happy?” 

Robert’s almost startled by the comment. For Aaron it’s incredibly unguarded, honest. 

“No. How about you?” 

“Never,” Aaron agrees, and Robert can hear the smile in his voice as he drifts back off again.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wish they could stay in Mauritius together forever too, but hey, the happiness has to end somewhere I guess?
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> My twitter is @ClaudiaBoleyn and my Tumblr is claudiaboleyn.tumblr.com
> 
> xxx


End file.
